


Culpa

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Filler-y stuff for Mea Maxima Culpa





	1. Magnus

_Alec: Jace beat me at sparring._

_Magnus: So that's why you wanted the portal back to the Institute so early! Are you okay?_

_Alec: Fine. And I'm sorry I woke you._

_Magnus: Oh, please feel free to wake me up like that at any time. Though, perhaps that is what contributed to your… defeat._

_Alec: I'm not complaining if it did :)_

_Magnus: Well, good. How does your day look? Did you come back to any surprises? Or news?_

_Alec: Nothing. And my day looks like it usually does. As in, I have no idea. And you?_

_Magnus: The same, I am sure. Perhaps I will see you later?_

_Alec: That would be good. Maybe lunch if we don't get too busy. I'll call you?_

_Magnus: Have a good day until then :)_

_Alec: You too._

_Alec: I love you_

_Magnus :) I love you too_

* * *

"Hey."

Magnus turns on hearing Alec's voice, the one person who shows up announced at his apartment who will always, without a doubt, be welcome.

"You must be reading my mind. I was just about to call you," he says, relieved, actually, since he doesn't want _this_ situation to force something uncomfortable between them. In fact, he's been pacing constantly for the entire five minutes since Raphael arrived by portal wondering how he's going to get this across.

Alec walks towards him with a soft smile on his face, slightly tense to show he's here on business instead of just to see him, but leans in for a kiss anyway which leaves Magnus smiling. Not for long though.

"There's a Greater Demon on the loose. And we need your help."

Magnus looks at the bag Alec is shaking between his fingers and feels his stomach sink for recognizing its contents.

"It's been leaving this on its victims."

"Oh, dear," Magnus says, flicking the bag as he studies it. "This sand, it's from Duduael."

"Which is a... dimension of Hell?"

"The worst dimension," Magnus agrees. "Did you find this on their face?"

Alec hums in answer, and Magnus' thoughts begin spiraling for possibilities. "How did he get loose? He's been shackled for centuries," he says, half-talking to himself.

"Who, Magnus?"

"The demon who taught man the weapons of war. A Greater Demon," he adds pointlessly, since Alec is already aware of that. "Azazel. One of the Princes of Hell."

"Right, a real prince," Alec says, squeezing his arm as he walks away. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Magnus braces for an argument and waits for him to turn around, feeling Raphael walk up behind him.

"Hello, Alec."

Magnus feels a little as though Raphael is keeping back, allowing Magnus to stand between him and Alec. He doesn't like the idea that he's supposed to take a _side_ in this, knows Raphael  _knows_ how much he disapproves of what he's done. But Magnus doesn't want another fight to break out, doesn't want either of these people here in his apartment to be hurting. So for the moment, this is where he stands.

"What is he doing here?" Alec demands, his eyes narrowing in instant mistrust.

"Raphael has something important to tell you," Magnus replies, and he does. Raphael had come to tell him about this latest development with Izzy, but if Raphael is going to regain any semblance of trust with Alec, then he has to be the one to tell him this himself.

"Nothing he says matters to me," Alec retorts. Magnus clenches his jaw, bracing for if fists begin to fly.

"Your sister's in trouble."

"You're damn right she is. She's suffering withdrawal back at the Institute because of you."

"She just came by the DuMort, begging for a bite," Raphael replies.

Alec shakes his head, closing his eyes as though he's trying to block out what he's just heard. "What?"

"I didn't touch her," Raphael adds, "you have my word. But there are plenty of vampires more than eager to take a bite."

"I never should have left her alone," Alec mutters, already making to leave. Magnus turns, grabbing Alec's hand before he can get too far.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll find her," he says, hoping Alec won't push him out. That Alec blames himself they've only spoken about briefly, but Magnus can see the agony he's in for not being able to do more.

"Here's the address of the closest den," Raphael tells him, taking a slip of paper from his inside jacket pocket and holding it out, "there's a good chance she's there."

Alec glares back at him and snatches the paper from his fingers. Magnus half-expects him to walk away without a word.

"Let's go," Alec says with quick glimpse at him before leaving. Magnus looks to Raphael and knows he'll make himself comfortable until sunset or when he gets back, whichever comes first.

* * *

Finding Izzy's necklace broken and burnt out but no Izzy himself makes Magnus go cold. A set determination takes over Alec's jaw, and they stand for a few moments at a loss for words, before thinking of ways to get some help.

"He's got her. Hasn't he," Alec says, squeezing his eyes shut, and his hands in tight fists bouncing against his thighs.

"If he has, I have no idea of his purpose with her," Magnus replies, racking his brain for anything Azazel thinks he can gain from taking Izzy, and coming up with nothing.

"Magnus—"

"Alexander, you have to know that this isn't your fault."

"It is," Alec argues, "I knew something was wrong. I knew—"

"If Izzy chose to shut you out about this there is little you could have done to persuade her otherwise," Magnus replies, hoping his words will get through.

"I know, but—"

"Go back to the Institute," Magnus says, crowding closer and gripping his arms lightly. "I'll go home. See if I can find out anything, find out if anyone's heard anything. Perhaps check what we can do to summon him if all else fails."

Alec closes his eyes again and sighs hard, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Okay. I'll call you. Or—"

"I'll call you the moment I know anything, if you haven't found anything yourself," Magnus assures him, squeezing his arm again.

* * *

 

 


	2. Alec

"Is the courtyard glamored?" Alec asks, loathing that their choices have come down to this.

"No one can see us," Magnus replies, his face set in concentration as he checks the pentagram at their feet.

"I don't know, it still seems like a risk."

"We have no choice. It was the only space big enough."

"Security cameras in the cell are down," Jace announces as he joins them. "We've got a half hour until the Inquisitor's done with her meeting."

"Is Clary ready?" Alec asks, as everyone takes their positions at the points of the star.

Alec watches Magnus perform the summoning, watching the flames roar along each line of the pentagram, and Azazel appear in the middle. That Azazel heads towards Magnus makes Alec flinch, but Magnus holds him back, with Azazel turning and taunting each one of them in turn, and continuing to push his way through Magnus' barrier.

Clary's rune doesn't work. It's the last thing Alec consciously thinks before they're all thrown backward, and a piercing scream ricochets around his skull.

"Magnus, stop him," Alec calls out, trying to pull himself upright, or roll so that he can crawl away, but can't do anything but scream in agony. He catches sight of Azazel walking towards Magnus and then over to Valentine, and another wave of agony hits them all.

Out of nowhere, Jace is standing, a blade appearing in his hand. He isn't quick enough to do anything to Azazel, but the question of how he even moved Alec files away for a later conversation, pushing himself up and rushing over to help Magnus to his feet.

"Hey. Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"I… I think so," Magnus replies sounding dazed, his mouth gaping open, and his eyes continually darting left and right.

"Okay."

They head inside together, passing Valentine being led back to his cell. When Magnus doesn't say anything, Alec rests his hand on his back and asks again how he's doing.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

"I can come back home with you, if you'd like," Alec offers, not liking how confused he seems. The spell was powerful, and though he's seen Magnus depleted of his magic before, Azazel seems to have gotten to him. He's already walking away from him and stops almost as an afterthought.

"No… no, it's okay," Magnus replies as he turns back around, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Alec wants to close the gap between them to kiss Magnus goodbye, but it's not really something they've done inside the Institute. And there are so many people milling around that he thinks better of it; especially as Magnus seems in such a hurry to leave.

His phone rings as he watches him go, and Izzy's name flashing up on his screen hits Alec with such a wave of relief, he can push his concern for Magnus to one side temporarily, sagging at the sound of her voice.

* * *

 

 


End file.
